Arthur Stark
by MonsieurL.A
Summary: Il y avait énormément de choses à dire sur Arthur Stark, deuxième fils légitime d'Eddard Stark. Un homme exemplaire, mais un Loup bien plus dangereux.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Stark

Il y avait énormément de choses à dire sur Arthur Stark, deuxième fils légitime d'Eddard Stark.

La première était qu'il faisait la fierté de sa mère.

Des Tullys, il n'avait hérité que des yeux bleus ciel perçants. Toutes les autres fibres de son corps étaient celles d'un Stark, contrairement à son aîné. Que ce soit son long et beau visage, ou ses cheveux noirs d'ébènes, il avait tout d'un seigneur de Winterfell. Et cela avait amplement suffit à gonfler d'orgueil le coeur de sa mère.

Lady Catelyn avait remercié les Sept de nombreuses fois lorsque son second fils était venu au monde. Enfin les murmures concernant le bâtard et sa ressemblance avec son mari disparaitraient. Enfin, on allait cesser de croire qu'elle ne pouvait enfanter de véritables fils du Nord. Enfin, son honneur de Lady commençait à cicatriser.

Mais les Dieux qu'elle vénérait tant n'étaient pas aussi généreux qu'elle l'avait pensé, et après quelques années, Catelyn finit par comprendre que tout avait un prix.

Malgré ses efforts, Arthur Stark et Jon Snow se révélèrent être les meilleurs amis du Monde. Toujours fourrés ensembles, à rire, à s'entrainer, à étudier, et à faire les 400 coups.

À maintes reprises, Catelyn avait tenté de les séparer. Mais lorsqu'Arthur fut suffisamment âgé pour comprendre pourquoi, il fit preuve d'une telle animosité à son égard que Lord Eddard fut forcé d'intervenir.

C'était là un autre prix qu'elle dut payer malgré elle; son fils avait du sang de loup dans les veines. Lorsque Ned émit cette théorie, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'effroi en pensant à son très regretté Brandon, à sa belle-soeur Lyanna, et aux sorts abominables que les Dieux leur avait réservés. Mais ses peurs furent soulagées lorsqu'elle finit par se rendre compte que le Loup qui habitait son fils ne se manifestait que lorsque quelqu'un faisait du tort à ceux qui lui étaient proches. Et à son grand dam, le bâtard ne fut jamais l'un d'entre eux. Pire encore, elle ne parvenait plus à rappeler à Jon Snow qui il était aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée. Si jamais elle faisait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas de bois pour se chauffer, Arthur en apportait à son frère. Si elle ordonnait que les vêtements du bâtard ne soit pas nettoyés ou rafistolés, son fils les mélangeaient aux siens afin de tromper les serviteurs. Et si Jon Snow n'était pas présent à la grande table lors des repas et des festins. Arthur allait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Pour couronner le tout, il était le seul Stark de sa génération à disposer d'un sens de l'humour.

Et pour cause, il lui suffisait d'une réplique bien placée pour déclencher l'hilarité générale. Même son père avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire au grand dam de sa mère, qui elle était choquée par l'étendu de son vocabulaire.

Malgré cela, Arthur restait et restera toujours la fierté de Catelyn Stark. Car c'était également un jeune homme talentueux dans de nombreux domaines, qui appréciait ses leçons et ses entrainements à leurs justes valeurs. Il avait l'avantage par rapport à Robb de ne pas avoir la pression d'être le prochain seigneur de Winterfell. Sa dextérité à l'épée, ainsi que sa soif de connaissance en avait fait un garçon intelligent, mesuré et hardi. Qui aimait profondément sa famille. Et Catelyn trouvait parfois que le prix que les Dieux lui avait fait payer n'était pas si élevé pour être la mère d'un tel garçon. Cela avait même réduit ses craintes de voir un jour le bâtard prendre d'assaut Winterfell. Car malgré toute sa vilenie, comment pourrait-il vaincre son fils si parfait?

De son côté, Arthur voyait sa relation avec sa génitrice comme quelque chose d'incroyablement compliqué; Il aimait la mère et méprisait la femme. Il l'aimait pour les histoires qu'elle lui avait raconté, les chansons qu'elle lui avait chanté, et tout l'amour et la fierté qu'elle lui avait donné. Et il la méprisait pour le mépris qu'elle portait à l'égard de son bâtard de frère, Jon Snow. En réalité, la pitié était l'émotion qui revenait le plus souvent lorsqu'il songeait à la Lady de Winterfell. Car malgré tous les dangers du Monde, c'était envers le bâtard de son époux que sa haine, son mépris et sa peur étaient dirigés. Pauvre femme…

Sa relation avec son père était bien plus simple. Arthur était respectueux et obéissant envers lui du moment qu'il gardait l'esprit ouvert le concernant. Mais lorsque Lord Eddard jugea qu'il était temps pour son second fils de réfléchir à ses fiançailles, la réponse d'Arthur fut aussi propre que cinglante:

-J'ai attendu seize ans que vous légitimiez Jon, et autant pour que Mère le traite en humain. Vous pouvez bien faire preuve d'au moins la moitié de ma patience. Mais rappelles-vous que je continue d'attendre.

Lord Stark n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour se justifier sans abuser de son autorité. Et cela, il ne le souhaitait pas. Ses enfants méritaient d'être heureux et de vivre longtemps. Il ne voulait pas reproduire l'erreur de son père avec sa soeur Lyanna. Il laissa donc Arthur tranquille, pour le moment…

Enfin, vint la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses frères et soeurs. S'il avait pour Jon un amour fraternel digne de ce nom, il n'en était pas moindre pour les autres:

Robb était son grand frère bien-aimé, l'héritier du Nord qui avait terriblement besoin d'aide lorsque ses tâches et ses leçons ne requerraient pas qu'il porte une épée. Et qui passait son temps à se fourrer dans les pires ennuis, surtout après l'arrivée de Theon Greyjoy.

Un matin, lors du traditionnel petit-déjeuner familial, Robb était entré dans la salle à manger avec un impressionnant coquard et une perte de mémoire concernant sa soirée. Horrifiée, sa mère s'était jeté à son chevet, et avait ordonné qu'on lui livre le responsable. Tous les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers Arthur.

-Tu aurais préféré que je laisse l'intégralité du Nord t'entendre beugler comme une vache que Jon et moi allions souiller ta pureté? Demanda-t-il exaspéré. Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool on ne boit pas.

Ces mots avaient provoqués l'hilarité générale, et surement la plus grande honte de Robb à ce jour.

Sansa aimait beaucoup son frère, mais elle détestait la façon dont ses amies le regardait, en particulier Jeyne Pool.

Oh, sur combien de prétexte la jeune fille avait elle sautée pour réussir à arracher ne serait-ce que quelques mots de remerciements et un sourire à Arthur?

Et quelle ne fut pas l'étendu de son malheur, lorsqu'Arya comprit son manège?

-Mon frère voudra jamais de toi. Avait-elle dit avec mépris. Il déteste tous ceux qui sont méchants avec moi. Et puis t'es trop ennuyeuse pour lui.

Sansa avait passé un grand nombre de soirées à réconforter Jeyne après ça, et le double lorsque des rumeurs s'étaient propagés au sujet de son aventure avec une fille des Îles d'Été. Une belle femme à la peau plus noir que la poix, qui avait été suffisamment riche pour être considérée comme une invitée de marque à Winterfell.

Sansa s'était méfié de cette fille et de son étrange couleur, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle finisse dans le lit d'Arthur. Elle était si… exotique.

Et pourtant, au moment de son départ, les sourires qu'ils s'étaient échangés n'avaient dupés personne. Et Theon eu la mauvaise idée de se moquer d'Arthur et de son amante. Bien vite, une nouvelle rumeur se propagea; le Stark se serait faufilé dans la chambre du Greyjoy, et l'aurait menacé de lui trancher les parties génitales si jamais il continuait d'insulter la jeune fille.

Greyjoy n'osa plus jamais évoquer son existence.

Bran idolâtrait Arthur presqu'autant qu'il idolâtrait Ser Barristan Selmy. Il l'avait supplié de lui apprendre à manier une épée, mais son frère avait retourné ça contre lui.

-Si jamais Père, Mère, Mestre Luwin et Ser Rodrick sont satisfaits de toi. Alors je promets de t'aider. Mais si j'entends que tu ne fais pas d'efforts…

Il n'eu pas besoin d'en dire plus, Bran respecta sa part de l'engagement, et il en fit de même. Il ne l'admit jamais, mais il adorait partager ce genre de moment avec son petit frère.

Arya était le troisième membre de l'espèce de petite bande qu'elle formait avec Jon et Arthur. Toujours à chaparder dans les cuisines, à jouer aux Targaryens, à faire des courses de chevaux, ou à s'entrainer en cachette à l'épée. Et si le Snow passait plus de temps avec elle, ce fut le Stark qui lui apprit à manier l'arc comme personne. Pour la plus grande horreur de leur mère.

Pour tous ses frères et soeurs, Arthur était le frère aimant, qui les protégeait, les aimait et les aidait dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Il pouvait susciter l'admiration et la jalousie chez Bran comme l'agacement et la fierté chez Sansa, ou encore l'envie et la reconnaissance chez Arya.

Et ils eurent tous le coeur brisé lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il avait décidé de partir.

C'était un mois avant l'arrivée du Roi à Winterfell, quelques jours seulement après avoir découvert sept petits sombres-loups. Lorsqu'Arthur avait reçu une petite boule de poils noir aux yeux d'or qu'il avait baptisé « Ombre », il avait laissé entendre tout haut qu'il ferait un excellent compagnon de voyage. Et ce n'est qu'au repas du soir qu'il fit part à sa famille de son envie de voyage. Tous lui trouvèrent mille et une raison de renoncer à son projet, et il fut à deux doigts de le faire. Ce genre de scène lui donnait toujours envie de rester à Winterfell toute sa vie. Il ignorait quels étaient les nombreux trésors que renfermait le Monde, mais il était persuadé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne valaient ce qu'il avait déjà:

Une famille qu'il aimait, un foyer, une vie de paix…

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une épouse afin d'être pleinement comblé. Mais rien ne pressait de ce côté.

Et il savait que passer le restant de ses jours à Winterfell serait un immense gâchis. Et une insulte pour ceux qui n'avaient pas sa chance.

-« Le Monde n'est pas dans les livres mon jeune loup. » Lui avait dit Mestre Luwin. « Il est là, dehors. »

Il resta donc inflexible, et les informa qu'il partirait après le passage du Roi. Qui arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Robert Baratheon fut une immense déception pour lui. Il avait grandi autour des histoires du « Démon du Trident », et eut le sentiment que son enfance fut brisée dès le moment où il fut forcé de s'agenouiller pour l'accueillir.

Le Roi ne partagea pas sa déception, il l'examina de la tête aux pieds, avant de lâcher de sa voix forte:

-Alors c'est toi qui a réussi à briser ton bloc de glace de père?

-Ma plus grande fierté à ce jour Votre Majesté, d'ici dix ou vingt ans il aura l'air presque humain.

Robert rit à gorge déployée avant de lui mettre une bonne tape sur l'épaule.

-Brave garçon.

Le festin était digne d'en être un, paraît-il Arthur ne pouvait le savoir. Il avait passé tout son temps avec Jon, ce qui gêna considérablement ce dernier.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire cela.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es mon frère qu'elle le veuille ou non. Avait-il répondu d'une voix autoritaire. Et personne, pas même ma mère n'a le droit de s'en prendre à ma famille.

Jon lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Son frère avait toujours su trouver les mots pour lui remonter le moral.

-À vrai dire, je voulais que nous parlions toi et moi.

-De quoi?

-De la Garde de Nuit.

Le sourire de Jon se décomposa.

-J'ai pris ma décision.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais.

-Arthur…

-Non Jon, écoutes moi. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas à ta place, et je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens. Mais la Garde de Nuit… Tu ne peux pas décider du reste de ta vie en en sachant si peu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrai que je fasses?

-Viens avec moi, la bâtardise n'existe pas à Essos. Tu pourrais te trouver une jolie fille qui t'aimera pour qui tu es.

Jon sourit tristement.

-Je n'engendrerai jamais un bâtard.

-Je vais te coller mon poing dans la figure si tu refuses de m'écouter. Prévint Arthur qui commençait à perdre patience. Là-bas, personne n'en aura quoique ce soit à foutre que tu sois un bâtard!

-Mais moi si!

-Et tu penses que la Garde de Nuit est une meilleure solution?

-Même un bâtard peut viser haut sur le Mur. Se défendit Jon.

-Ta chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse.

-Arthur, je te remercies pour ce que tu essaies de faire. Mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Le concerné serra les dents, et une vague de tristesse le submergea.

-Tu es aussi borné que Père.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Tu ne devrais pas, c'est son pire défaut.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Jon ne finisse enfin par reprendre la parole:

-Arthur… Je ne veux pas que nous nous disions au revoir de cette façon.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire changer d'avis?

Jon secoua la tête.

-Pour la troisième fois: ma décision est prise.

Les deux frères s'étreignirent aussi fort que possibles, luttant de toutes leurs forces pour contenir leurs larmes.

-Tu vas me manquer grand frère.

-Toi aussi petit frère.

(Timeskip)

Un an et trois mois s'était écoulé depuis son départ de Winterfell, Arthur Stark était, pour le moment, pleinement satisfait de son voyage.

Il avait commencé son voyage par Braavos, avait ensuite visité Pentos et Volantis. Avant de prendre un bateau pour Astapor, où il venait d'arriver.

Il paya grassement le capitaine du vaisseau qui l'avait transporté, se saisit de ses biens, et posa enfin le pied à terre avec Ombre à ses côtés.

Visiblement, le Sombre-Loup était bien plus heureux que lui d'avoir enfin quitter le navire.

Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard complice, et entreprirent de se dégourdir les jambes sur les docks avant de trouver une auberge où il pourrait déposer ses affaires.

Astapor était une ville immense, et il se demandait déjà par quoi il allait commencer sa visite, lorsqu'un attroupement le fit sortir de ses rêveries. Curieux, il se joint à la foule, et découvrit deux hommes en train de lutter. L'un était encapuchonné, et l'autre était clairement originaire de Westeros.

Un peu étonné par la tournure des évènements, il remarqua néanmoins une jeune fille allongé sur le sol, visiblement un dommage collatéral de l'affrontement qui avait lieu.

Il s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever, et fut horrifié par ce qu'il aperçu.

Un scorpion, un ignoble scorpion multi-colore qui semblait lorgner la jeune fille comme on lorgne un appétissant morceau de viande.

Le sang de loup du Stark ne fit qu'un tour, il dégaina sa dague, et transperça la créature au moment même où elle s'était enfin décidé à charger.

-Non! Hurla l'encapuchonné avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement à la vue de l'arachnide.

Arthur se débarrassa de la bestiole, et aida la jeune fille à se relever.

-Vous allez bien?

Elle ne répondit pas, son regard était porté sur le niveau supérieur des docks. Arthur suivit ses yeux, et aperçu la petite fille la plus effrayante qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, petite fille qui disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu.

-Les conjurateurs. Marmonna-t-elle avant de considérer d'un oeil exaspéré la lutte assez comique à laquelle se livrait les deux hommes.

-Ça suffit! Ordonna-t-elle de la voix la plus autoritaire qu'Arthur ait jamais entendu.

Les deux lutteurs cessèrent immédiatement leur bataille, et posèrent chacun leur tour un genou à terre.

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour l'encapuchonné et Arthur, avant de reprendre la parole:

-Je vous dois la vie mes bons Sers.

-Je vous en prie, répondit Arthur en souriant, je ne suis pas chevalier.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, et se tourna vers son autre sauveur.

-C'est un honneur pour moi, ma Reine.

Sur ces mots, il retira enfin sa capuche.

L'homme avec qui il s'était battu vint se placer aux côtés de la jeune femme. Tandis qu'Arthur haussa un sourcil sur le mot « Reine ».

-Vous connaissez ces hommes Ser Jorah?

Le dit Ser jeta un regard vers Arthur, et secoua la tête

-Lui non, mais lui… C'est l'un des plus grand épéiste de l'histoire des Sept-Couronnes, et le Lord Commandant de la garde Royale de Robert Baratheon.

-« Barristan Selmy », songea Arthur époustouflé par la légende qui lui faisait face.

-Le Roi Robert est mort, cela fait longtemps que je vous cherche Daenerys du Typhon, pour implorer votre pardon. J'avais fais le serment de défendre votre famille, je lui ai fais défaut.

Il posa un genou à terre, avant de reprendre:

-Je suis Barristan Selmy, de la Garde Royale de votre père, permettez moi de vous rejoindre et d'être Garde de la Reine. Jamais plus je ne vous ferai défaut.

Arthur n'avait écouté que d'une oreille le discours de Selmy, son attention était focalisée sur celle qu'il avait sauvé.

-Daenerys Targaryen. Répéta-t-il sans caché son admiration. Ainsi donc j'ai sauvé la vie du dernier dragon.

-Regrettez-vous votre geste? Demanda la Reine en prenant une expression aussi sévère que méfiante.

-Pas du tout, les Targaryens étaient la plus grande dynastie de l'histoire de Westeros. Disparaître sur les quais d'Astapor à cause d'une piqure de scorpion aurait été une fin particulièrement minable. Je suis heureux de l'avoir empêché.

-Qui êtes-vous?

C'était Ser Jorah qui avait parlé, il avait placé un bras protecteur devant sa Reine. Tandis que l'autre se trouvait sur la garde de son épée.

-Je suis Arthur Stark, fils d'Eddard Stark.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le Mormont ne dégaine son arme, et ne se place devant Daenerys. Et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Ombre ne se jette sur lui, et ne le fasse tomber à l'eau. Arthur éclata de rire.

-J'espère que cela aura refroidi vos ardeurs Ser Jorah. Si j'avais voulu tuer votre Reine, je l'aurais fais depuis belle-lurette.

Il sentit alors la pointe d'une épée contre sa nuque, et cessa de rire, mais pas de sourire.

-Pas avec moi. Dit Selmy d'une voix aussi calme que mortelle.

-Non en effet, pas avec vous.

Le vieux chevalier jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa Reine, qui elle-même échangea un regard avec Arthur.

-Laissez-le Ser Barristan, cet homme m'a sauvé la vie au même titre que vous. Allez donc repêcher Ser Jorah.

-Votre Majesté…

-Maintenant Ser.

Sa voix était ferme et sans appel, Arthur mentirait s'il disait ne pas être impressionné.

Selmy obéit, et rengaina son épée afin de prêter assistance au chevalier nordien.

Le Stark et la Targaryen s'observèrent tour à tour pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'entre eux ne laissa transparaitre quoique ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Stark fait à Astapor?

-Il voyage. Il avait envie de voir le Monde avant d'être contraint de faire son devoir. Qu'est-ce qu'une Targaryenne fait à Astapor?

-Elle recrute une armée pour envahir les sept-couronnes. Récupérer le trône qui lui revient de droit, et clamer vengeance envers l'Usurpateur et ses chiens.

Arthur haussa un sourcil, son sang de loup commença à bouillir.

-Est-ce que vous venez de traiter mon père de chien?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu.

-Puis-je connaître la raison de votre grossièreté? Votre père était l'homme le plus abominable de notre histoire, et pourtant je me suis retenu ne serait-ce que par pur courtoisie.

Daenerys sentit à son tour le feu du Dragon envahir son sang, elle parvint cependant à conserver son calme, et à rétorquer:

-Comment pouvez-vous défendre un homme qui a trahi son serment envers les Targaryens, et participé aux meurtres de mon neveu Aegon et de ma nièce Rhaenys?

Arthur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

-Seriez-vous ignorant? Simplet? Ou tout simplement menteur Lord Stark?

Son ton était aussi glaçant que le Mur, celui d'Arthur n'avait rien à lui envier.

-Pour votre gouverne, « Votre Majesté », mon père avait plus de raison de se rebeller que n'importe qui dans les Sept-Couronnes.

-J'ai entendu vos mensonges concernant mon frère et votre tante, vous appelez ça une raison suffisante?

Les yeux bleus d'Arthur brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière, le loup était prêt à déchiqueter sa proie.

-Vous me prenez pour un idiot? Cracha-t-il. Ce n'était que la première raison, ce n'était ni la seule, ni la pire!

Daenerys tressaillit, un doute abominable venait de l'assaillir.

-« Tu ne vas quand même pas croire le chien de l'Usurpateur? » Souffla Viserys dans son oreille. Elle tenta de garder une figure stoïque et dangereuse, mais il était trop tard, Arthur l'avait vu douter.

-Vous ne savez pas? Demanda-t-il plus stupéfait qu'en colère.

Daenerys n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un Jorah fraichement repêché s'avançait vers le Stark d'un pas déterminé. Ombre se plaça alors devant son maître, et se mit à grogner de façon menaçante.

-Faites très attention Mormont, Cracha Arthur dont le sang de loup s'était remit à bouillir. Ombre vous a épargné une fois, si vous recommencé il vous arrachera la gorge.

-Calmez-vous Lord Stark. Implora Ser Barristan. Je sais que vous êtes le fils de votre père, et un homme d'honneur. Toute violence est inutile.

-Une leçon d'histoire pourrait cependant rendre bien des services à votre Reine. Gronda-t-il. Je comptes donc sur vous pour confirmer chacun de mes dires, et me corriger si jamais vous pensez que mes paroles sont mensonges ou inventions. Jurez-le sur votre honneur de chevalier.

Barristan Selmy savait reconnaître une situation explosive quand il en voyait une, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa Reine, qui, bien qu'elle paru aussi enragée que le Stark, sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre ses paroles. Il hocha donc la tête après avoir reçu sa permission. Et laissa Arthur commencer son récit.

(Timeskip)

Daenerys refusait de pleurer, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle venait d'apprendre, malgré la douleur horrible qui pesait sur sa poitrine, elle refusait de paraître faible. Elle n'était plus la petite fille terrorisée que Viserys avait vendu à Drogo, elle était la Mère des Dragons, et un Dragon n'avait aucune faiblesse. Son regard se posa sur Arthur Stark, qui, assis sur le bord de la plateforme de bois, fixait l'horizon d'un air absent. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait fait face à l'un de ses ennemis jurés, et jamais auparavant son sang n'avait autant bouilli. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion envers le jeune homme qui venait d'apprendre la mort de son père. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il lui avait raconté l'histoire qu'elle aurait toujours dû connaître, et non la fable que Viserys avait inventé. Il aurait pu l'accabler, la traiter d'idiote et d'ignorante, elle l'aurait mérité pour avoir cru son imbécile de frère aussi facilement. Mais Arthur Stark n'avait rien fait de tout cela, et cela, elle ne le comprenait toujours pas. N'avaient-ils pas eu une dispute digne d'ennemis? N'était-il pas son ennemi?

Daenerys ne savait plus quoi penser, elle avait ordonné à ses chevaliers de la laisser seule un moment afin qu'elle digère ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Mais c'était si difficile, d'autant plus que c'était de la bouche d'un Stark qu'elle l'avait apprit.

Quelque chose entra en contact avec ses doigts, elle baissa les yeux, et son regard croisa celui d'Ombre.

Le sombre-loup frotta sa tête contre sa main en laissant échapper des petits gémissements qui trahissaient sa tristesse. Daenerys fut touché par le geste de l'animal, elle s'agenouilla, et lui caressa le crâne.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle referma ses bras autour du cou de son bienfaiteur. Tu es plus gentil que la plupart des hommes.

Ombre se libéra de son étreinte après quelques secondes, et pointa son maître du museau avant de gémir de tristesse.

Daenerys Targarien comprit son message. Elle s'engagea sur le ponton au bord duquel était assis Arthur Stark, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, et de fixer l'horizon à son tour.

-Je suis désolée pour votre père, articula-t-elle avec peine, et… Je suis désolée de m'en être prit à lui.

-Vous ne saviez pas. Répondit Arthur d'une voix sobre.

Il était en colère, il avait le droit de l'être. Daenerys prit une grande inspiration, et reformula:

-Lord Stark, au nom de la Maison Targaryen, je vous présentes mes excuses les plus sincères pour les crimes de mon père à envers votre famille.

Un petit gloussement triste s'échappa des narines du nordien.

-Lord Stark? Répéta-t-il. C'était mon père, j'imagine que maintenant c'est mon frère. Appelez-moi Arthur, tout le monde le fait.

Daenerys finit par tourner la tête, et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

Son interlocuteur avait un visage impassible, qui semblait aussi dur que la glace. Et pourtant, un torrent de larmes comme elle en avait rarement vu coulait le long de ses joues. Elle fut incapable de trouver les mots justes dans ce genre de situation.

-C'est toujours lorsqu'on perd les gens qui nous sont chers, qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tenait à eux. Ce n'est que maintenant que je prend conscience de l'amour que j'avais pour mon père, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire adieu. J'aurais aimé lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. J'aurais aimé le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Et je me souviendrai toujours de la dernière chose que je lui ai dites: que je ne lui adresserai plus jamais la parole tant qu'il n'aurait pas légitimer mon frère. Je regrette tellement, tellement…

Daenerys le prit par la main, ce qui eu le mérite de le faire sortir de sa transe. Il la fixa, à la fois reconnaissant et intrigué par son geste. Il s'écoula une minute, peut-être deux. Avant qu'il n'essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer Daenerys du Typhon.

Cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à ça, et la curiosité la poussa à l'entendre.

-Je vous accompagnerai, je me battrai, je vous conseillerai, je vous aiderai et je me forgerai un opinion sur vous et votre aptitude à gouverner. Si j'estime que vous êtes le souverain dont Westeros a besoin, je ploierai mon genou, et je vous jurerai fidélité jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je vous aiderai à rallier le Nord et le Conflans à votre cause.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Daenerys ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle croisa le regard bleu acier du Stark et retira sa main.

-Vous souhaitez donc me tester?

-En quelque sorte. -Il se tourna vers Ombre qui les observait curieusement- Mon sombre-loup vous aime bien, et il est plus doué que moi pour déterminer la nature des gens. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous reconnaissez vos erreurs, et allez de l'avant, ce qui est une preuve de maturité et d'intelligence. Mais j'ignore tout de vos capacités à régner, et je pense que c'est aussi votre cas. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous soyez parfaite, personne ne l'est. C'est pour cette raison, que je souhaites vous observer et vous aider à devenir cette souveraine que vous aspirez à être. Et un jour, peut-être demain, peut-être dans un mois, dans un an ou cinq, je rendrais mon jugement. Je ploierai le genou, ou je partirai.

Daenerys prit un moment pour réfléchir à la situation, avoir un Stark de son côté pouvait changer beaucoup de choses dans le bon sens. C'était là l'opportunité pour elle d'obtenir deux royaumes d'un seul coup, un avantage qui était trop beau pour être ignoré. Mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont le Stark lui imposait ses conditions. Elle qui était la souveraine légitime des sept-couronnes.

-Vous refusez donc de me reconnaître comme votre Reine sans avoir de garanties.

-C'est à peu près ça.

-Vous vous moquez de moi?

-En aucune façon, ce sont mes conditions si vous voulez de moi. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le, et je partirai pour Westeros afin de combattre aux côtés de mon frère.

Daenerys ne comprenait plus rien.

-Vous abandonneriez ce même frère aux lions pour me « juger »?

Arthur acquiesça.

-Vous commencez à comprendre, ce choix m'impose un immense sacrifice. Si je vous ai fais cette proposition, c'est parce que je me doute bien qu'un jour, vous finirez par revenir à Westeros. Et si vous n'avez que des ennemis ce jour-là, la guerre tournera au carnage entre Stark, Baratheon, Tully, Targaryen et Lannister. Le Royaume n'y survivrait pas. Si ma présence à vos côtés est la seule chose qui puisse me permettre d'éviter la ruine de mon pays, alors c'est un prix que je paierai. De même, si vous vous révélez être le plus grand espoir du Monde, il est nécessaire que vous restiez en vie, et je veillerai à cela.

-Et pourtant, vous refusez de ployer le genou.

-Je ne vous ai dis que la vérité, si jamais je vous trompai, je l'aurais ployé dans la seconde, et vous aurait trahi au pire des moments. Avec ça vous savez à quoi vous attendre, et vous saurez que lorsque je ploierai mon genou -si je le fais-, c'est que vous l'aurez amplement mérité. Pas grâce à votre sang, ou à votre nom, mais uniquement grâce à la personne que vous êtes et à la Reine que vous deviendrez.

Daenerys prit un temps pour réfléchir à cet étrange marché. Arthur Stark était presque trop honnête pour être vrai, et pourtant elle n'avait pas le sentiment qu'il lui mentait. Cette homme la plongeait dans un abîme de perplexité, il était si étrange.

Sa réflexion dura quelques minutes, elle finit alors par se lever, et un dernier regard dans les yeux bleus et résolus du nordien finit de la convaincre de sa décision.

-Très bien Arthur Stark, vous m'accompagnerez et m'assisterez dans ma quête. Mais si jamais vous vous révélez être un danger…

-Je perds ma tête, ça me va très bien.

Il se leva à son tour et tendit sa main vers la Targaryenne, qui la serra avec force et confiance.

-Marché conclu.

-Marché conclu.

(Timeskip)

Ombre grogna de dégout devant les centaines d'hommes et de femmes crucifiés et fouettés sur les remparts d'Astapor. Arthur ne comprenait son sentiment que trop bien. La puanteur des morts et des mourants infiltrait ses narines au point de sentir la nausée le prendre d'assaut.

Il se retint d'exprimer son opinion lorsque Ser Barristan se mit à décrire la Promenade des châtiments, et fut prit de compassion lorsque Daenerys tenta de faire boire l'un de ces condamnés.

-« Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille encore naïve », songea-t-il, « la cruauté du Monde la surprend et la met au défi un peu plus chaque jour. »

Si Arthur était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître que la jeune Reine avait autant d'ambition que de compassion. Et s'il l'était davantage encore, il savait que cela ne ferait pas bon ménage. Daenerys Targaryen allait devoir faire preuve de force et de conviction pour devenir une Reine digne de ce nom.

Alors que Ser Jorah lui contait les horreurs que pouvait engendrer une guerre, la jeune femme se tourna vers son plus jeune compagnon.

-Dites-moi Arthur Stark, votre père faisait-il régner la justice au sein de son Royaume?

-Mon père était un homme juste, qui savait se montrer sévère chaque fois que la situation l'exigeait. Personnellement je suis convaincu que la sévérité prévient plus de fautes qu'elle n'en réprime. Mais je suis également conscient que le peuple vivrait dans la peur si leur gouverneur ignorait ce qu'était la clémence, ou ne chercherait pas à déterminer si les circonstances étaient atténuantes.

-Quelle circonstance pourrait justifier un viol?

-Aucune à ma connaissance, mais il arrive que certaines femmes invitent des hommes dans leur lit pour ensuite les accuser de viols.

-Quelle serait leur intérêt? S'étonna Ser Barristan.

-La vengeance bien souvent, La Justice Royale se révèle souventt insatisfaisante. Les citoyens cherchent alors à faire justice eux-mêmes. Mais leur crime aura beau être parfaitement compréhensible, voire justifié, cela reste un crime. C'est là que l'on peut parler de circonstances atténuantes qui pourraient donner envie d'alléger le châtiment. Cependant, si la punition est trop légère, alors les gens cesseront de la craindre ou de la respecter et feront comme bon leur semble. J'ai la conviction que la tâche la plus ardu d'un bon souverain est de protéger le peuple de lui-même.

Sur ces mots, il posa son regard sur Daenerys qui acquiesça doucement.

-Quel est votre opinion sur les Immaculés?

Arthur regarda vers l'horizon un petit instant, avant de répondre:

-Contrairement à ce que tout le monde ici essaye de vous faire croire, ce sont bien des hommes. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils savent ce qu'est la peur, je suis même persuadé qu'ils sont des experts dans le domaine. Ils doivent vivre dans une terreur constante, et avoir vu et commis les pires atrocités. Un homme qui ne craint pas la mort, c'est un homme qui juge l'avoir méritée ou qui a subit des châtiments plus atroces encore. Tout comme l'homme qui a refusé votre eau. Si vous les prenez avec vous, ils vous serviront bien. Mais si vous leur trouvez une véritable raison de vivre, si vous leur rendez leur fierté, ils vous serviront à la perfection.

Ces paroles laissèrent Daenerys songeuse, alors même qu'ils pénétraient dans la demeure des maîtres d'Astapor. Ser Barristan se tourna vers le Stark, un sourire bienveillant dessiné sur son visage ridé.

-Vous êtes incroyablement sage pour votre âge, Arthur.

-Merci Ser, mais c'est ma mère que vous devriez complimenter. Je lui dois mon éducation, et je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur des fils. Répondit le Stark d'une voix mélancolique.

(Timeskip)

Lorsque Daenerys Targaryen proposa d'échanger l'un de ses dragons contre l'intégralité des Immaculés, Arthur Stark se demanda si la jeune femme n'était pas tombée sur la tête.

Comme tous les enfants de Westeros, il avait grandi avec les histoires des chevaucheurs de dragons. Échanger l'un des derniers d'entre eux contre une armée d'eunuques était à ses yeux un crime contre nature.

-Ce sont les dragons qui vous offriront le trône votre Majesté, et non les esclaves. Implora Ser Barristan.

-Khaleesi, ajouta Mormont sur le même ton, je vous en pris.

-Vos gueules tous les deux. Gronda Arthur. C'est votre Reine, elle a écoutée vos conseils et prit sa décision. Remettre son autorité en question devant des étrangers est une insulte envers sa crédibilité.

Les chevaliers l'incendièrent du regard, mais le Stark les ignora pour observer la négociation de la Mère des Dragons.

-Twa dragons, lâcha Kraznys.

-Un.

-Deux.

-Un.

Les maitres d'Astapor échangèrent quelques mots, avant que Kraznys ne reprennent enfin la parole.

-Ils veulent le plus grand. Traduisit l'interprète.

-Marché conclu.

-Marché conclu? Répéta Kraznys qui semblait ne pas le croire.

Daenerys semblait, quant à elle, amplement satisfaite. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'Arthur prit la parole à la surprise générale.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda-t-il à l'interprète qui rougit face à sa question.

-Celle-ci s'appelle Missandei, Milord.

-Et combien de langues parles-tu?

-Dix-neuf, Milord.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, voilà un talent qu'il se refusait de laisser flétrir. Il se tourna vers la Targaryenne.

-Une interprète vous serait incroyablement utile, et étant donné le prix auquel vous avez payé votre armée ils peuvent bien vous faire un petit cadeau, en signe de bonne foi.

Daenerys haussa un sourcil sceptique, avant de plonger à son tour son regard dans les yeux de Missandei. La terreur et l'espoir qu'elle y vit suffirent à la convaincre.

(Timeskip)

Lorsque Daenerys Targaryen quitta Astapor, elle laissa derrière elle une ville libre, des maîtres morts, et des dizaines de milliers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants heureux comme jamais. Elle partit avec trois dragons, deux chevaliers, une interprète et huit mille six cents immaculés. Elle fut presque tenté de compter Arthur et Ombre dans ses rangs, mais tant que le Stark n'avait pas ployé le genou, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le prendre pour acquis.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Arthur éperonna son cheval pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Arthur Stark, dit-elle songeuse, un nom étrange pour un homme étrange.

-En quoi mon nom est-il étrange? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Ser Arthur Dayne était de la Garde Royale de mon père, et le vôtre l'a tué.

-Il l'a toujours regretté, pour lui c'était un crime que d'être obligé de tuer pareil bretteur. Il m'a baptisé ainsi en son honneur, je suis très fier de mon nom.

-Plus nous parlons, et plus Eddard Stark m'intrigue. J'ai grandi en croyant qu'il n'était rien d'autre que le chien de l'Usurpateur. Et voilà que je me surprend à souhaiter l'avoir connu.

-S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il vous aurait prit comme pupille. Vous et moi aurions grandi ensemble.

Daenerys sourit. Pas Arthur, il se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Il était trop honorable, beaucoup trop. Ça l'a non seulement tué, mais ça l'a empêché de faire les bons choix.

-Le bon choix n'est-il pas toujours le plus honorable? Demanda la Targaryenne confuse.

-Loin de là. Surtout lorsque vos ennemis n'ont rien d'honorable. Le Monde n'est pas blanc et noir contrairement à ce qu'on essaye de nous faire croire. Il y a des saints et des démons dans chacun d'entre nous.

Sur ces mots, il inclina la tête, et s'éloigna hors de portée de la Reine.

-C'est un homme triste. Fit remarquer Ser Jorah.

Selmy secoua la tête.

-Il vient de vivre des jours compliqués. Il a perdu son père, son frère est en guerre, ses soeurs sont prisonnières. Et lui est ici, à l'autre bout du Monde.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Daenerys tourna la tête vers les deux chevaliers.

-Pour quelle raison Ser Jorah?

-Je n'apprécie pas les Starks, admit-il, leur honneur les rends arrogants. Ils se croient meilleurs que les autres.

-Arthur Stark ne vous a pas forcé à l'exile. Trancha Ser Barristan. C'est un garçon intelligent, qui donne de bons conseils à notre Reine.

-Il n'a pas ployé le genou.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il prend ses voeux au sérieux. Pourquoi jurerai-t-il allégeance à notre Reine quelques jours seulement après l'avoir rencontré? Je suis lié à sa Majesté par le serment que j'ai fais à son père, mais Arthur Stark n'a rien de tel. Il a cependant choisi de lui accorder une chance, ce qui est plus que ce que la plupart des seigneurs de Westeros lui accorderont. Au moins nous sommes fixés. Ned Stark était un homme de parole, et je ne doute pas de celle de son fils.

Il se tourna vers sa Reine.

-Votre Majesté, le jour où Arthur Stark ploiera le genou, ce sera grâce à votre seul mérite.

Daenerys ne répondit pas, elle fixait le jeune homme de ses yeux mauves luisants.

-« Le jour où il ploiera le genou », songea-t-elle, « SI il ploie le genou ».

(Timeskip)

Daenerys Targaryen trouva Arthur Stark allongé au bord d'un ruisseau, dans lequel son sombre-loup se désaltérait.

Durant les jours de voyage qui avait suivit leur victoire sur Astapor, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas échangés le moindre mot. Arthur se débrouillant toujours pour être là où elle n'était pas. Et cela l'avait vexée.

-Vous m'évitez. Affirma-t-elle sans cacher son agacement.

-Pas seulement vous.

Il n'avait ni tourné la tête, ni ouvert les yeux.

-Pourtant vous passez du temps avec Missandei, pourquoi?

-Je souhaitais améliorer mon Haut-Valyrien, et c'est un très bon professeur. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sa nonchalance avait le don d'énerver la Khaleesi.

-Un jour, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de broyer du noir.

Arthur éclata de rire, ce qui la perturba un peu.

-Désolé, lâcha-t-il en souriant, c'était quelque chose que je disais souvent à mon frère. Il était le champion du Nord dans ce domaine.

Daenerys haussa un sourcil de curiosité, elle s'assit à ses côtés, et caressa le crâne d'Ombre.

-Pourquoi restez vous seul?

-Pourquoi vous en souciez vous?

-Parce que je souhaiterai vous voir ployer le genou, et il vous faut m'observer pour me juger.

-Dois-je vous observer pendant votre sommeil afin de vérifier si vous dormez comme une Reine? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Daenerys lui jeta un regard noir, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre ne fende le ciel, et vint se poser sur le torse du jeune homme.

Viserion se mit à observer curieusement le nordien à l'aide de ses grand yeux dorés. L'expression éberlué du nordien arracha un sourire revanchard à la Mère des Dragons.

-Rassurez-vous Arthur Stark, dit-elle de sa voix de Reine, je ne crois pas qu'il trouve votre nez très appétissant.

Le nordien ne répondit pas, il se contenta de rendre son regard au dragon. Il dut s'écouler une bonne minute, avant que Viserion, sous le regard sidéré de sa mère, ne vienne frotter son crâne contre le visage d'Arthur.

Ce dernier eu bien du mal à retenir la joie qu'il ressentait durant ce moment qu'il ne croyait vivre qu'en rêve. Il lui retourna son affection, avant que celui-ci n'y mette fin.

-Kirimvose. Dit-il avec tendresse. (Merci).

Sur ces mots, Viserion reprit son envol, et partit rejoindre ses frères.

-Votre fils est plus doué que vous pour me remonter le moral, plaisanta Arthur en le regardant voler, c'est peut-être vers lui que je devrais ployer le genou.

La Khaleesi ignora sa plaisanterie, encore sous le choc. Le Stark fronça les sourcils d'interrogation.

-C'est la première qu'il fait preuve d'affection envers quelqu'un d'autre que moi, avoua-t-elle après un temps, je ne l'ai jamais vu agir ainsi.

-Il est quand même assez aberrant de voir que nos compagnons nous témoigne plus de confiance que nous le faisons entre nous.

Daenerys gloussa, avant de hocher la tête.

-Si vous me parliez plus souvent, peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de le faire.

-Sans doute, soupira Arthur. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ma vie à une Reine.

-Alors que diriez-vous de la raconter à une amie?

Le Stark tourna la tête, sincèrement surprit par la démarche de la Targaryenne à son égard.

-Oui, finit-il par dire, ça je peux le faire.

(Timeskip)

Daenerys, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, Ver Gris, et Arthur traversèrent le paysage aride et rocheux. Une citée impressionnante se dressait parmi les montagnes.

-Yunkai, lâcha Ser Jorah, la Citée Jaune.

Barristan railla de mépris.

-Les Yunkaïs forment des esclaves concubins, pas des soldats. Nous pouvons les battre.

Ser Jorah secoua la tête.

-Sur le champs de bataille, sans aucun doute, mais ils refuseront l'affrontement. Ils ont des vivres, de la patience et des murs solides. S'ils sont sages, ils se cacheront derrière leurs murs et nous anéantirons, homme après homme.

-Nous n'avons ni les vivres, ni les engins adéquates pour un siège. Ajouta Arthur. Soit nous trouvons le moyen de prendre cette ville rapidement, soit nous l'ignorerons afin d'éviter de perdre la moitié de nos soldats.

-Je refuse de voir la moitié de mon armée mourrir avant de croiser le Détroit, déclara Daenerys.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de Yunkai, Khaleesi. Prendre la ville ne vous rapprochera ni de Westeros, ni du Trône de Fer. Dit Ser Jorah

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit Arthur, Yunkai est riche, incroyablement riche.

Des regards curieux et outrés se posèrent sur le Stark.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'or. Lâcha Jorah avec mépris.

-Nous sommes en guerre, nous avons toujours besoin d'or. Il y a d'innombrables compagnies de mercenaires à Essos, si nous avions de quoi les payer, nous pourrions avoir une armée suffisamment large pour envahir Westeros. Mais ce n'est pas le plus gros avantage.

Le Stark passa en revu l'intégralité de ses compagnons, lorsque ceux-ci comprirent que cette pause n'avait pour seul but que de faire monter le suspens, ils l'incendièrent du regard.

-Lorsque j'étais à Braavos, j'ai partager un repas avec un employé de la Banque de Fer. Celui-ci m'a révélé que la Couronne avait une dette envers eux qui s'élevait à plusieurs millions de Dragon d'Or. Si jamais nous leur apportions des garanties financières élevés, ils nous accorderait leur soutien, ce qui nous donnerait un contrôle certains sur l'économie de Westeros.

-Et à quoi cela nous servirait? S'impatienta Ser Jorah.

-L'Hiver s'en vient, sourit Arthur, s'ils n'ont plus d'or, ils n'auront plus de nourriture. Si jamais Sa Majesté obtient la possibilité de les nourrir, nombreux sont les Lords qui se tourneraient vers elle. De même, si nous devions envahir Westeros durant l'hiver, nos armées seraient nourries, pas les leurs. Vous voyez où je veux en venir?

-Qui te dit que l'hiver sera long? Demanda Ser Barristan.

-L'été le fut, tous comme chacun de ceux qui ont précédés un hiver long.

-Les Lannisters ont de l'or. Argumenta Ser Jorah.

-Les Tyrells aussi, mais ce sera loin de suffire pour nourrir l'intégralité du Royaume. Qui, je vous le rappelle, est en guerre.

-Mais si nous déclenchons une famine, ce sera le peuple qui mourra le premier. Remarqua Ser Barristan.

Arthur se paralysa sur place, et se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé.

-Bien vu, avoua-t-il, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais il doit y avoir une solution.

-Même s'il y en avait une, ce plan est voué à l'échec si nous ne parvenons pas à prendre Yunkaï. Et nous n'en avons pas la possibilité.

Daenerys avait écouté patiemment ses conseillers, et à sa grande déception, aucun n'avait mentionné la raison, qui elle, la poussait à rester.

-De combien d'esclaves dispose Yunkaï?

-Deux cent mille, répondit Jorah.

-Alors nous avons deux cent mille raisons de prendre cette ville.

Elle se tourna vers Ver Gris.

-Envoi un message aux maitres de cette ville, dites leur que je les recevrai dans notre camp afin d'accepter leur reddition. Si jamais ils refusent, Yunkaï recevra un châtiment identique à celui d'Astapor.

Ver Gris acquiesça, et s'en alla remplir sa mission.

-Arthur? Lorsque nous recevrons nos invités, sois gentil, retiens ta langue.

Le Stark ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Daenerys commençait vraiment à bien le connaître.

-Je n'insulterai personne, mais je ne me priverai pas du droit de répondre.

(Timeskip)

La rencontre avec les capitaines des Puinés fut un bien mauvais moment pour la Reine Dragon et ceux qui la suivaient.

Mero de Braavos était un homme comme le Monde en comptait des millions, ses premiers mots eurent tôt fait de lancer les hostilités.

-C'est vous la Mère des Dragons? J'aurais juré vous avoir baisé dans un bordel de Lys.

Arthur su dès ce moment que toutes ses paroles lui seront pardonnées.

-Je vois que vous êtes le genre d'homme qui voit sa mère chez toutes les femmes.

À sa décharge, Mero continua de sourire, mais la réponse eu le mérite de lui couper momentanément le sifflet.

Il s'avança vers Daenerys sous le regard mortel de Ser Jorah, qui fut contraint de le laisser faire suite à un geste de sa Reine.

-Esclave, lança Mero à Missandei, apporte du vin.

-Nous n'avons pas d'esclave ici.

Arthur était franchement impressionné par la façon que Daenerys avait de conserver son sang-froid, il aurait déjà castré le bâtard du Titan à sa place.

-Vous serez tous des esclaves après la bataille, ricana Mero, à moins que je ne vous sauve.

-Et qui vous sauvera?

Le Puiné ignora Arthur pour se concentrer sur Daenerys.

Après un sobre échange d'insultes qui ressemblait vaguement à de la négociation, le bâtard du Titan profita de la proche présence de Missandei pour la renifler tel un chien en chaleur. Avant qu'Ombre ne le repousse d'un coup de croc qui failli faire mouche. Mero fit un bond d'un mètre, et dégaina son épée. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Jorah, Barristan, Ver Gris et Arthur ne l'imitent.  
-Faites très attention, prévint ce dernier sans s'arrêter de sourire, mon sombre-loup est encore moins tolérant à la grossièreté que je ne le suis.  
Mero lui jeta un regard furieux, avant de rengainer, et de reprendre sa place. Il avait cependant l'air moins confiant face aux yeux dorées d'Ombre.

-J'ai cru que c'était un chien, mais le vrai chien ici c'est toi.

-Alors prend garde que je ne te réduise en pâtée. Répliqua le Stark.

La tension s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être brisée par l'éclat de rire de Daario Naharis.

-Soyez prudent Capitaine, cet homme-là est vraiment dangereux.

Mero fut prit d'un ricanement méprisant, il considéra Arthur de la tête aux pieds, avant de reprendre.

-As-tu déjà été avec une femme, gamin?

-Et je n'ai jamais eu à la payer.

À nouveau, Mero s'esclaffa.

-Tu devrai faire bien attention, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Daenerys, toutes les femmes sont des catins, mais rien ne vaut les vrais.

-Seule une catin mal baisée et jalouse tiendrait de tels propos.

Bien que la Mère des Dragons appréciait les traits d'esprits du Stark, elle lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un mouvement de bras.

-Je réitère ma proposition; venez avec moi, et vous aurez de l'or, des châteaux et des titres lorsque je reprendrais les Sept-Couronnes.

Daario Naharis haussa les épaules.

-Vous n'avez pas de vaisseaux, pas d'armes de sièges, et pas de cavalerie.

-Il y a deux semaines je n'avais pas d'armée. Il y a un an je n'avais pas de dragons, vous avez deux jours pour prendre une décision  
Mero qui avait regagné toute sa confiance en lui s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, au point que Ser Jorah fut à deux doigts de lui trancher la tête.

-Montrez moi donc votre chatte, je veux voir si elle vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour elle.  
-Est-ce que demander de l'or pour de la merde est chose commune à Braavos? Lança Arthur qui commençait lui aussi à perdre patience.

Une fois encore, Daenerys lui intima le silence.

-Vous avez l'air d'apprécier mon vin, peut-être qu'un flacon vous aidera à considérer mon offre.

-Un flacon? Et que boiront mes frères?

-Un barril alors.

-Parfait, le bâtard du Titan ne boit pas seul. Chez les Puinés nous partageons tout. Après la bataille c'est vous que nous nous partagerons.

Daenerys se contenta de sourire.

-Je doute que mon ami Stark ici présent ne vous laisse m'approcher.

Mero se tourna vers le concerné, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Stark? T'es le fils du chien qui a perdu la tête?

Le visage d'Arthur resta stoïque, mais la lueur animal qui brillait dans son regard n'échappa à personne.

-T'inquiètes pas mon toutou, reprit Mero, je t'enverrai rejoindre ton galeux de père bien assez vite. Et quand ce sera fait, j'irai chez toi pour pisser sur ses os.

Voyant qu'Arthur ne répondit pas, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, et quitta la tente suivit de ses compagnons. Il eut l'air tenté de claquer les fesses de Missandei, mais Ombre l'en dissuada d'un grognement féroce.  
Une fois les Puinés parti, Daenerys laissa tomber son masque, révélant son mécontentement.

Un grondement animal s'échappa des narines d'Arthur Stark, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, la Mère des Dragons ne sut reconnaître sa voix.

-Ser Barristan? Ser Jorah? Ver Gris? Cet homme est à moi, et à moi seul. Sommes-nous d'accord?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la tente frissonnèrent suite à ses paroles, on aurait cru qu'elles venaient d'être prononcées par une bête.

Ce fut la première fois que Daenerys Targaryen pu observer les effets du sang du Loup. Et ce fut loin d'être la dernière.

(Timeskip)

Le soir-même, alors qu'elle se prélassait dans son bain, la Mère des Dragons repensa à la voix animale qui s'était échappée des lèvres du nordien.

Après un départ pour le moins houleux, Arthur s'était révélé un ami de confiance, et une personne avec laquelle elle aimait passer du temps.

-« En chaque homme sommeille une bête. » Telles avaient été les paroles de Ser Jorah, et Daenerys frémit à l'idée de la monstruosité que pouvait renfermer son ami, mais c'était la sienne qui la terrifiait le plus.

-Dis moi Missandei, que penses-tu d'Arthur?

Un peu surprise par la question, l'interprète répondit tout en continuant de la laver:

-C'est un homme incroyablement gentil, qui sait toujours trouver les bons mots.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu lui apprenais le Haut-Valyrien.

-C'est exact, Votre Majesté.

-Est-ce là tout ce que vous faites lorsque vous vous retrouvez seuls?

-Nous discutons beaucoup, la plupart du temps nous essayons de le faire en Haut-Valyrien. Lord Arthur a toujours de bons conseils, il est très facile de se confier à lui.

Daenerys haussa un sourcil.

-« Lord Arthur? » Est-ce qu'il te laisse vraiment l'appeler ainsi?

-Non Votre Majesté, gloussa Missandei, il me l'a interdit.

La Reine gloussa à son tour.

-Et c'est là tout ce que vous faites?

-Pardonnez-moi Votre Majesté, dit l'interprète confuse, mais que pourrions-nous faire d'autre?

Daenerys adressa à sa nouvelle amie un regard éloquent, celle-ci lui répondit par un triste sourire.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Arthur s'intéresse à moi de cette façon.

-J'ai le même sentiment me concernant, avoua Daenerys. Quel homme étrange… Pas une seule fois je ne l'ai surpris en train d'admirer une femme.

-Peut-être préfère-t-il les hommes, Votre Majesté?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, il n'a pas la lueur du désir dans le regard. Un peu comme les Immaculés, mais eux sont des eunuchs.

-Vous passez beaucoup de temps à le regarder, Majesté. Remarqua Missandei.

Daenerys releva la tête, et les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent une nouvelle fois. La Mère des Dragons était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau se comporter si innocemment.

-Arthur a toujours eu beaucoup d'histoire à raconter, mais il est très réservé concernant sa personne. Je pense qu'il nous faudra davantage de temps avant de réussir à le comprendre.

À peine Missandei eut-elle finit sa phrase, qu'un immaculé sortit de nulle part, lui couvrit la bouche, et plaça une dague sous sa gorge.

-Ne criez pas. Prévint l'intrus. Ou elle meurt.

Daenerys n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un projectile argentée fendit l'air, et vint se planter dans l'épaule de l'assaillant. Arthur Stark surgit des ténèbres, et percuta le faux immaculé de plein fouet, le forçant ainsi à lâcher Missandei. Les deux combattants roulèrent sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que le nordien ne récupère son poignard, et ne le colle contre la gorge de son adversaire.

-Pas mal du tout. Complimenta ce dernier. Comment as-tu deviné?

-On ne peut pas imiter la marche des immaculés quand on a des couilles, imbécile. Répliqua Arthur en accentuant la pression de son arme.

Daenerys qui était passée par toutes les émotions en l'espace de quelques secondes, reprit ses esprits, et son visage de Reine.

-Retirez votre casque, ordonna-t-elle.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, sous le regard méfiant de son bourreau, révélant le visage de Daario Naharis.

-Je suppose que vous êtes venu me tuer.

-C'était mes ordres. Acquiesça le mercenaire. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu.

-Alors pour quoi?

-Pour vous faire un présent.

Sur ces mots, il désigna le baluchon qu'il portait. Et après la permission accordée par Daenerys, laissa Missandei le déballer. Dévoilant ainsi les têtes des capitaines des Puinés.

-Et merde, grogna Arthur en apercevant celle de Mero. La Reine l'ignora.

-Pourquoi?

-Nous avons eu un différent philosophique. Expliqua Daario.

-À quel sujet?

-Votre beauté.  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la tente haussèrent les sourcils. Le mercenaire poursuivit:

-Ça avait plus de valeur à mes yeux qu'aux leurs.

-Vous êtes un homme étrange.

-Je suis l'homme le plus simple que vous rencontrerez; je fais ce que je veux.

-Et c'est supposé l'impressionner? Demanda Arthur en jetant un coup d'oeil aux têtes.

-Bien sûr.

Daario se mit alors à donner ses raisons, qui parurent suffire à la satisfaire. La Reine sortit alors de son bain. Laissant l'étranger admirer la beauté pour laquelle il avait tué, mais n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'Arthur détourna le regard.

-Vous battrez vous pour moi?

Le mercenaire acquiesça. Un geste de Daenerys le libéra alors de l'étreinte du Stark.

-Jurez-le. Ordonna-t-elle de sa voix royale.

Daario Naharis prit son épée, et ploya le genou. Le regard qu'échangèrent alors le nordien et la valyrienne fut aussi bref qu'éloquent.

Arthur sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

(Timeskip)

Arthur Stark était furieux contre cette andouille de Daario Naharis.

Le plan avait semblé simple: s'infiltrer dans la ville à l'aide d'une petite porte. Tuer les gardes, et ouvrir les portes principales afin que l'armée d'immaculés mettent la citée à sac. Sauf que Daario avait mentionné « quelques gardes ». Or, non seulement il y en avait eu une bonne trentaine, mais en plus, une cinquantaine avait débarqué en renfort. En voyant cela, le sang de loup d'Arthur Stark n'avait fait qu'un tour. Et il s'en était allé percuter de plein fouet la troupe de soldat d'un coup d'épaule. Les faisant chavirer tels des dominos. Sans faire preuve de la moindre retenu, il massacra avec sauvagerie les esclaves soldats, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Ne laissant que les restes à ses compagnons.

Lorsque Daenerys vit Jorah, Daario et Ver Gris revenir, elle apprit avec une joie immense que Yunkaï était à elle. Mais son bonheur laissa place à l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

-Où est Arthur? Demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à masquer son inquiétude. Où est-il?

-Il est partit se laver. L'informa Ver Gris en Haut-Valyrien. Il n'est pas blessé, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Il a tué presque de trente soldats à lui tout seul, ricana Daario, je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi sauvage.

Daenerys Targaryen resta interdite devant ces révélations, son regard se perdit dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Arthur Stark »?

(Timeskip)

Arthur ne réapparu qu'au petit matin, et il fit comprendre par son comportement qu'il ne souhaitait parler à personne. Daenerys ne put rien y faire.

L'expression stoïque qu'il arborait était tout sauf naturelle, elle semblait avoir été gravée dans la glace. La Reine des Dragons fut tentée d'aller lui parler, mais Ser Jorah l'en dissuada.

-Les Starks ne sont pas très doués avec leurs sentiments Khaleesi. Donnez lui un peu de temps, et il finira par vous confier son problème.

-« Les Starks sont bornés. » Avait elle faillit répondre.

Mais elle n'avait pu se permettre d'accorder son attention à Arthur, car elle venait de libérer deux cent mille esclaves, et souhaitait leur donner le courage et la volonté de vivre une vie libre.

Après s'être présentée à eux devant les portes de Yunkaï, et délivrée un discours plein d'espoirs avec toute la force de sa conviction. Les Anciens esclaves répondirent, en scandant le nom de « Mhysa ».

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Arthur lui répondit avant Missandei.

-Mère.

-Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna l'interprète.

Le Stark haussa les épaules.

-C'est évident.

Daenerys ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait déjà commencée à descendre pour être avec la foule, pour être avec son peuple. Deux hommes la prirent sur leurs épaules, tandis que les anciens esclaves lui témoignèrent tout leur amour à travers leurs larmes et leur bonheur.

-Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!

Daenerys elle-même eut bien du mal à retenir ses propres larmes. Le coeur remplit de fierté, elle passa des heures à rencontrer ses sujets, et leur apporta sa bénédiction.

Elle jeta plusieurs coups d'oeil vers ses compagnons. Et il n'y eut pas de mot pour décrire le sentiment de soulagement qu'elle ressentit.

Arthur Stark avait retrouvé le sourire, et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant.


	2. Chapter 2

-Nous avons à parler.

Daenerys avait trouvée Arthur seul, comme il l'avait été ces cinq derniers jours, en train d'affuter son épée.

-J'écoute.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à Yunkaï?

Le Stark poussa un profond soupir, rengaina son arme, et la fixa de ses yeux bleus.

-Le Sang du Loup a bouilli.

Daenerys haussa un sourcil, Arthur continua simplement ses explications.

-Il arrive que certains membres de la Maison Stark se comportent de façon sauvage, incontrôlable et entêté. Les poussant à parfois agir comme des bêtes. Mon père appelait cela le « Sang du Loup ». Mon oncle Brandon l'avait, et c'était dans la luxure qu'il soulageait ses pulsions. Ma tante Lyanna l'avait également. C'était une jeune femme rebelle, qui s'intéressait bien plus à l'équitation et au maniement des armes qu'à la couture et les bonnes manières. Un peu comme ma soeur.

À la pensée d'Arya, Arthur se permit un sourire nostalgique qui toucha la jeune Targaryen. Le Stark poursuivit:

-Moi c'est la guerre, le sang et les combats qui me grisent. Toutes les mauvaises émotions que j'ai enterré au fond de moi surgissent du néant dès que je dégaine mon épée. Quand ça arrive, je ne peux pas être arrêté. Je ne combat pas, je massacre. Et j'ai besoin d'une grande quantité de sang pour retrouver le contrôle de moi-même.

Daenerys frémit devant ces paroles, Arthur avait toujours été mesuré et gentil. Il était difficile pour elle de l'imaginer être l'auteur d'un massacre.

-Ces mauvaises émotions dont tu parles, qu'est-ce qui les a provoquées?

-Mero était la cause majeure, mais pas la seule. La stupidité de Daario Naharis lors de notre infiltration m'a également passablement énervée. De même que le regard que tu m'as lancé quand il a ployé le genou.

Daenerys se sentit affreusement blessée par cette déclaration, mais elle se garda bien de le montrer.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, poursuivit Arthur. Ce regard, tu avais toutes les raisons de me le jeter. Et c'était franchement minime par rapport à la haine que je ressentais pour Mero.

-Mais ça t'as blessé.

Arthur acquiesça doucement.

-Je me rend bien compte à quel point ça te frustre que je refuse de ployer le genou. J'avoue cependant, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu continues de me le reprocher. Je croyais que nous étions amis.

-Nous sommes amis.

Arthur soupira à nouveau, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Tu me connais mieux que quiconque ici, tu connais mes raisons, tu m'as dis les respecter. Et pourtant, parfois tu continues de me considérer comme un ennemi. Je ne t'ai jamais manqué de respect.

Daenerys conserva sa figure impassible de Reine, malgré les vives émotions qui la prenaient d'assaut.

-Tant que tu n'aura pas ployé le genou, je ne pourrais pas te faire pleinement confiance. Déclara-t-elle.

Arthur n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

-Il faut donc se soumettre à toi pour gagner ta confiance. Je doute que Missandei ait jamais eu à le faire.

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à la Reine, et commença à s'éloigner.

-Tu n'es pas exempt de tout reproche, Arthur Stark. Lança-t-elle avec colère. Ne t'es tu pas rendu compte que tu m'as tutoyé sans ma permission?

Le nordien se paralysa sur place, et se retourna les sourcils froncés. Daenerys comprit qu'il ne s'en était, effectivement, pas aperçu.

Il prit son temps pour formuler sa réponse, un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

-Prend ça comme une marque d'affection, répliqua-t-il avant de partir. Laissant la Targaryen s'empourprer comme une pucelle.

-« Salopard de Stark! » Gronda-t-elle intérieurement, avant de rejoindre ses dragons d'un pas enragé.

(Timeskip)

Lorsque Drogon rugit au visage de Daenerys alors qu'il se disputait un agneau avec ses frères, Arthur Stark se chargea de le rappeler à l'ordre.

-Drogon? Appela-t-il calmement, avant d'essuyer à son tour le rugissement du dragon.

Malgré l'imposante présence du reptile volant, il parvint à rester calme et stoïque

-Fais bien attention Drogon, prévint-il, on a qu'une seule mère, et parfois pour pas longtemps. Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Le dragon sembla réfléchir aux paroles du Stark, il contempla sa mère pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre son envol à la suite de ses frères.

-Comment tu as fais ça?

Il fut difficile pour Daenerys de masquer son envie et sa stupéfaction.

-Je n'ai fais que répéter les mots que Ser Rodrick a prononcé la première fois que j'ai hurlé contre ma mère.

La tristesse qui se lut dans les yeux de Daenerys manqua de fendre le coeur du Stark.

-Ils ne m'écoutent plus autant qu'avant, lâcha-t-elle.

-Ce sont des Dragons Khaleesi, intervint Ser Jorah, ils ne peuvent être dressés.

-Ce sont les esclaves que l'on dresse, et non les enfants, Mormont. Tous les enfants finissent par se révolter contre leurs parents. C'est une étape naturelle de la croissance, et le signe qu'ils grandissent bien.

Peu de temps après qu'il eut prononcé ses paroles, Viserion vint se poser non loin de lui, et avança d'un pas hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il au dragon crème et or, avant que celui-ci ne fouille sa chemise avec son museau de reptile.

-Ah non! Ça suffit! Non, c'est à ta mère de te gâter, pas à moi.

Viserion lâcha un gémissement plaintif, Arthur ne broncha pas.

-Ne me fait pas ces yeux là tu veux? Lâcha-t-il exaspéré sous le regard amusé et admiratif de Daenerys.

Arthur tint tête au dragon, jusqu'à ce qu'Ombre ne se joigne à ses gémissements, il finit par céder.

-Si vous vous y mettez à deux… Grogna-t-il avant de défaire son baluchon, et d'en sortir un couple de lapins qu'il lança aux animaux.

Viserion goba le sien comme un grain de raisin, mais prit son temps pour le mâcher. Avant d'aller poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère. Ombre de son côté, s'éloigna pour profiter de son festin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur a donné?

-Des lapins farci aux pruneaux, bougonna-t-il. J'avais posé des pièges avant-hier soir, ils étaient supposés me servir de repas.

L'air contrarié d'Arthur arracha un petit ricanement poli à la Mère des Dragons. Celle-ci observa son fils quelques instants, avant de reprendre:

-Comment se fait-il qu'il t'apprécie autant? Il ne va voir personne à part toi.

-Tu ne lui donnes pas assez d'affection. Répondit Arthur, si simplement qu'il manqua de briser le coeur de la Targaryen.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas prendre parfaitement soin de trois enfants comme eux tout en étant Reine. Tu as trop de choses à faire, et Viserion est souvent en retrait par rapport à Rhaegal et Drogon. Au début c'est vers Ombre qu'il était allé chercher de l'affection, mais quand il a vu où celui-ci allait chercher la sienne, il l'a suivit. Depuis il vient me voir assez souvent, et il abuse de ma gentillesse.

Daenerys éclata d'un rire cristallin, qui arracha un sourire à Arthur.

-Tu ferai un très bon père. Admit-elle.

Le Stark haussa un sourcil.

-Est-ce une demande en mariage? Demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur.

Daenerys se prêta au jeu.

-Peut-être, cela te déplairait?

-Peut-être, est-ce là une nouvelle tactique pour me faire ployer le genou?

-Peut-être.

Ils gloussèrent comme des enfants, avant de s'en aller rejoindre le reste de l'armée.

Une fois sur place, Daenerys remarqua certaines absences.

-Où sont Daario Naharis et Ver Gris?

-Ils ont fait un pari, Majesté. Admit Ser Barristan.

-Ils y sont encore? S'étonna Arthur.

Le vieux chevalier acquiesça, sans cacher sa lassitude.

-Comment ça, encore?

-Je les ai aperçu hier soir, l'informa le Stark, je trouvais ça amusant au début mais ça m'a vite ennuyé.

Exaspérée, Daenerys ordonna à Arthur de la conduire à eux. Une fois sur place, elle vit les deux concernés assis en tailleur, les bras tendu, soutenant leurs épées respectives.

-Messire Ver est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air, dit Daario en les voyant arriver, mais je vois que ses bras commencent à trembler.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis prêt à parier ma main droite que vous perdrez, Naharis.

-Expliquez-moi l'enjeu de ce pari absurde, trancha la Reine.

-L'honneur de chevaucher à vos côtés sur la route de Meereen. Dit Daario avec fierté.

-Cet honneur ira à Lord Arthur pour le service qu'il m'a rendu ce matin, ainsi qu'à Ser Jorah et Ser Barristan pour ne pas m'avoir fait attendre. Vous deux voyagerez avec l'arrière garde et protègerez le bétail.

Le Stark était impressionné par la simplicité avec laquelle la Targaryen avait détruit les espoirs de ses hommes.

-Le dernier à tenir sa lame ira quérir les services d'une autre Reine, conclu-t-elle avant de leur tourner le dos.

Le regard que Missandei lança à Ver Gris n'échappa pas à Arthur, il contribue même à élargir son sourire.

(Timeskip)

Le Sang du Loup ne s'était pas manifesté depuis leur conquête de Yunkaï, la vue des enfants sur la route de Meereen eut tôt fait de le faire bouillir.

Arthur se souvenait de chaque visage lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la ville, les insultes des maitres suivit de celles de leur champion furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Ainsi, lorsque la Reine des Dragons réclama un champion, il se présenta avant les autres, et ne laissa personne l'arrêter.

Il fit signe au champion de s'avancer, celui-ci monta sur son cheval, et lui fonça dessus à toute allure.

Arthur attendit le dernier moment, se décala de quelques centimètres, se saisit de la lance de son adversaire et l'envoya valdinguer dans la poussière.

Le meereenien se releva, et dégaina son épée. Arthur croisa les bras, et attendit son assaut. Le champion était rapide et fort, mais discipliné au point d'être prévisible. Des mouvements souples et simples suffirent au Stark pour éviter les attaques.

Considérant que la démonstration avait assez durée, il attendit que le champion attaque une nouvelle fois, et à la surprise générale, coinça la lame entre ses dents.

Son regard bleu acier de bête affamée se posa sur le meereenien. Il décroisa un bras, et se saisit de son cou.

Le champion glapit, il tenta de dégainer sa dague, mais Arthur l'envoya voler d'un coup de pied. Il tenta alors de se libérer de l'emprise du Stark en le frappant. Non seulement ses coups semblèrent inefficaces, mais en plus, l'air vint rapidement à lui manquer, et avec l'air, les forces. Arthur effectua une dernière pression, et brisa les os du col. Le craquement hideux se répercuta à travers les collines, et parvint sans aucun mal jusqu'aux oreilles des habitants de Meereen.

Le Stark abandonna le cadavre de sa victime, et attrapa les rênes de sa monture qui accepta de le suivre sans rechigner.

-Le cheval est plus intelligent que le cavalier, lança-t-il en Haut-Valyrien.

Daenerys mit un petit temps avant d'adresser son message au peuple de Meereen, tant elle avait été choquée, effrayée et fascinée par le Sang de Loup des Starks.

(Timeskip)

Ce fut seulement quelques jours après la prise de la ville que Daenerys apprit la nouvelle; Robb et Catelyn Stark avaient été tués aux Jumeaux, massacrés durant un mariage.

Arthur l'avait su avant tout le monde, et s'était enfermé dans les catacombes de la Grande Pyramide de Meereen.

Daenerys avait du abuser de son autorité pour que Ver Gris lui révèle où était le Stark, il prévint cependant sa Reine que celui-ci s'y était enfermé afin que personne ne l'entende hurler.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la nouvelle souveraine de Meereen ne se précipite dans les ténèbres à la recherche de son ami. Et après des heures à errer, elle finit par le trouver.

Arthur était dans un état misérable, les os de ses mains semblaient au bord de la rupture. Ses yeux rouges de larmes étaient possédés par la rage, et il était plus sale et plus ivre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Tu n'aurai pas dû venir, avait-il lâché en l'apercevant.

Daenerys renvoya son escorte d'immaculé, et s'approcha de son ami.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, articula-t-elle au bord du désespoir.

Arthur avala une rasade de rhum, la jeune fille n'osa lui arracher la bouteille des mains.

-Sais-tu ce qu'ils leur ont fait? À mon frère Robb? Ils l'ont décapité, lui et son Sombre-loup. Avant de coudre la tête de l'animal sur les épaules de l'homme. Ils ont paradé avec son cadavre jusqu'à la fin du massacre.

Daenerys eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rendre tripes et boyaux, elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir encore dîner.

-Et ma mère, poursuivit-il le regard vitreux. Égorgée jusqu'à l'os. Ma belle-soeur enceinte… Éventrée.

Il se leva, la conscience consumée par l'alcool, et effectua quelques pas.

-Je vais les réduire en charpie, vociféra-t-il, je vais leur arracher les couilles et les leur faire bouffer! Ensuite je leur ferai « l'aigle de sang », oui, l'un après l'autre ils souffriront, tous regarderont. Je n'en laisserai aucun vivant. Aucun!

Il effectua encore un pas, et s'étala de tout son long.

-Arthur?

Comme elle n'eut pas de réponse, elle rappela ses immaculés, et leur ordonna de transporter le Stark jusqu'à ses appartements.

Là, ils le débarrassèrent de ses vêtements, et le plongèrent dans une baignoire. Missandei ainsi que d'autres servantes passèrent au moins quarante minutes à le laver. Une fois propre, elles lui coupèrent les cheveux, et le rasèrent pour rendre son début de barbe plus propre.

Il fut ensuite séché, habillé, et mit au lit.

Daenerys ne le quitta pas des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, et quand elle fut laissée seule avec lui, elle laissa les larmes la submerger.

-Arthur. Murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le visage. Oh Arthur… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

Elle le regarda dormir, jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe et que le sommeil ne la gagne. Elle s'allongea alors à ses côtés, et s'endormit devant son visage paisible.

Le lendemain, elle eut la surprise de se réveiller dans les bras d'Arthur. Ce dernier l'observait calmement avec ses yeux bleus ciel, son esprit était toujours meurtri, mais sa conscience s'était apaisée.

-Merci, murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Daenerys fut si satisfaite qu'elle se surprit à faire de même.

-Et pour information, tu dors vraiment comme une Reine. dit-il, arrachant un gloussement à la Targaryen.

La Mère des Dragons sentit le poids sur son coeur disparaître petit à petit, un soulagement immense l'envahit. Arthur était toujours blessé, mais elle ne l'avait pas perdu.

(Timeskip)

Malgré les protestations de Daenerys, Arthur insista sur le fait d'être présent lors de prochaine réunion du conseil. En précisant que si elle voulait qu'il arrête de broyer du noir, elle devrait le laisser faire autre chose.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, Ser Jorah prit la parole:

-Le Roi Joffrey Baratheon est mort. Assassiné lors de ses propres noces.

De toutes les personnes présentes, Arthur fut le plus satisfait. Mais un doute abominable s'empara de lui.

-Qu'est-il advenu de ma soeur?

-Disparue sans laisser de traces. Certains l'accusent d'être complice de ce meurtre.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Est-ce mal de ma part de souhaiter que ce soit le cas?

Quelques gloussements lui servir de réponse, Ser Barristan reprit la parole.

-Nous avons prit la marine de Meereen, Votre Majesté.

-Les Puinés, ont prit la marine de Meereen. Rectifia Daario.

-Qui vous à demandé de le faire? Questionna Daenerys.

-Personne.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aimiez les navires.

Daenerys n'avait pas de temps à perdre en plaisanteries aujourd'hui.

-Combien?

-93 votre Majesté.

-Et combien d'hommes peuvent-ils porter?

-Environ 9300, sans compter les navigateurs.

-Est-ce assez pour prendre Port-Réal?

-Aucune chance, répliqua Arthur d'un ton cassant, Stannis Baratheon s'est jeté sur la capitale avec une centaine de milliers d'hommes. Et a échoué, alors que c'est un militaire renommé et très compétent.

-Lord Stannis a été repoussé avec du feu grégeois.

-Raison de plus, vous pensez qu'il n'en ont plus? Qu'ils ne sont pas capable d'en refaire? Soyez sérieux.

-Nous pouvons saboter leur stock. Affirma Daario.

Arthur roula des yeux.

-Pitié, vous ne savez même pas de quoi on parle. Le feu grégeois n'est pas un feu ordinaire c'est un feu artisanal. Créé pour détruire. Il ne brûle pas la chair, il la fait fondre. Et il est capable de continuer de bruler pendant des heures sans le moindre combustible.

La tirade d'Arthur rebuta brutalement Daario Naharis, celui-ci baissa les yeux.

-De toute manière, poursuivit le Stark, nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour prendre Port-Réal. Et les Dragons ne sont pas encore assez grands.

-Aegon le Conquérant…

-Aegon le Conquérant avait trois dragons adultes. Le crâne de Balérion la Terreur Noire était plus grand que Drogon.

Un silence de Septuaire résonna dans la salle.

Ser Barristan sembla hésiter, avant finalement de reprendre la parole:

-Les anciennes Maisons de Westeros se rallierons derrière notre Reine lorsqu'elle franchira le Détroit.

Arthur se frappa le front, et poussa un profond soupir. Ser Jorah se chargea de répondre:

-Les anciennes Maisons se rallieront au camp qui présentera le plus de chances de réussite. Ils n'accepteront pas facilement une armée d'étrangers.

-Votre Majesté, soupira Arthur visiblement las. Puis-je avoir la permission d'expliquer à tout le monde ici présent la situation de Westeros?

Rongée par la curiosité, Daenerys donna son accord d'un signe de tête.

Arthur se leva pour s'emparer d'une carte du continent, et l'étala sur la table.

-Missandei? Je voudrais que Ver Gris sache de quoi on parle, peux-tu lui traduire?

L'interprète acquiesça. Le Stark dégaina son poignard, et le pointa vers le Nord.

-Après les Noces pourpres, le Nord a été donné à la maison Bolton. Mon père avait l'habitude de dire que Fort-Terreur était le repaire des canailles nordiennes, à juste titre. Ces méprisables salopards ont participé aux massacre des Jumeaux, et règnent sur le Nord par la peur. Si jamais nous venions à anéantir les Bolton, en tant qu'héritier de Winterfell, je serais en mesure de rallier les Maisons du Nord à la Reine au nom de la vengeance. Ser Jorah sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que les Nordiens n'oublient pas, et pardonnent encore moins.

Le Mormont hocha la tête.

-À vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de rallier le Nord derrière la bannière Targaryen. Surtout lorsque ces abrutis ont déclarés leur indépendance et couronné mon frère Roi du Nord.

-Bonne nouvelle pour nous alors, commenta Daario.

Arthur se figea un cours instant, avant de se tourner vers le concerné.

-Oui Naharis, dit-il d'un ton meurtrier et sarcastique, c'est une bonne chose que mon frère et ma mère ait été charcuté lors d'un mariage.

Daenerys foudroya le Puiné du regard. Ce dernier s'excusa silencieusement, et se rétracta lorsque les yeux dorés d'Ombre se posèrent sur lui.

Arthur prit une grande inspiration, avant de pointer les Jumeaux, et de reprendre:

-Les Frey détiennent mon oncle, EdmureTully, le suzerain légitime des Conflans. Pour gagner l'allégeance de ce royaume, il nous faudra le délivrer, et se débarrasser des Freys.

Son poignard survola le continent, et se planta dans l'Est.

-Le Val D'Arryn est sous la suzeraineté de ma dégénérée de tante, Lysa Arryn. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je ne la pleurerai pas si elle venait à se rompre le cou en tombant dans les escaliers. Cette sale garce a ignorée les appels de mon frère et de sa propre famille pour se cloitrer dans son chateau, et donner le sein à son enfant de huit ans qu'elle éduque affreusement mal. Si nous parvenons à nous débarrasser d'elle, je pourrais être en mesure de rallier les seigneurs du Val à notre cause. Mon père a été le pupille de Jon Arryn il y a bien longtemps, nombreux sont les nobles qui l'appréciaient, et encore plus nombreux sont ceux qui sont mécontents de ma tante. Les Armées de l'Est n'ont pas participé à la Guerre des Cinq Rois, ces troupes fraîches pourraient nous servir. Mais au cas où les armées du Val viendraient à nous combattre, il nous sera impossible de passer la Porte Sanglante sans l'aide des dragons.

Le poignard changea de cible, et se planta dans le Bief.

-Les Tyrell ne combattront pas pour nous. Leur fille chérie siégera sur le trône de Fer dès qu'elle aura remplacé Joffrey par Tommen. Tommen Baratheon n'est qu'un enfant innocent victime des jeux cruels de sa famille. Tant que Tywin Lannister vivra, ce sera lui le véritable suzerain des Sept-Couronnes. Mais à sa mort, Cersei Lannister et Margeary Tyrell se disputeront le trône sans le moindre partage, et Tommen restera un morceau de viande entre sa femme et sa mère.

Daenerys resta impassible, et se garda d'exprimer son opinion.

-D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle des Baratheons, venons en aux Terres de l'Orage. Leur état est désastreux, Stannis a prit l'armée et est partit les Dieux seuls savent où, laissant son royaume pourrir. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de s'en emparer. Ce qui nous laisse, Dorne. Probablement le seul Royaume qui s'alignera à vos côtés grâce à votre nom, les dorniens ont encore les massacres de la princesse Élia et de ses enfants en travers de la gorge. Au nom de la vengeance, ils combattront les Lannister. Ce qui nous ferait gagner cinquante mille hommes. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, et si nous n'avons aucune chance sans eux, ils ne nous suivront pas. Nous avons au moins cinq royaumes à conquérir, et une capitale à prendre. Nous n'en avons pas encore les moyens. Et pour être honnête, je préférerai attendre au grand minimum, une année ou deux que les dragons soient de bonne taille avant de nous lancer dans ce projet. Les Immaculés ne réussiront pas à prendre ne serait-ce que le Nord, ils n'ont jamais combattu sous des températures hivernales. Et dans mon pays, il neige même en Été. Nous sommes loin d'être prêts.

-Les Immaculés sacrifieront leurs vies pour la Mère des Dragons. Intervint Ver Gris en Haut-Valyrien. Nous n'avons pas peur du froid.

-Parce que vous ignorez tout de lui.

-Nous savons.

-Non Ver Gris, sourit tristement Arthur. Crois moi, vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée.

Les membres du conseil restèrent silencieux, attendant le mouvement de leur Reine.

-Veuillez me laisser je vous pris, mis à part Arthur et Ser Jorah.

Une fois la pièce un peu moins remplie, la Targaryenne s'adressa au Stark:

-Comment es-tu parvenu à réunir autant d'informations?

-Des navires de marchand Westerosiens ont fait halte à Meereen. Je n'ai fais que mélanger les informations obtenues avec celles que nous avions déjà, le peu qu'il restait à déterminer n'était que logique et déduction.

Daenerys acquiesça, avant de perdre son regard à travers le paysage de sa fenêtre.

-Je suis au courant pour Yunkaï, lâcha-t-elle, je sais que les maitres l'ont reprise et lui ont rendu son apparence d'origine.

Ser Jorah baissa les yeux en signe de compassion.

-Comment puis-je régner sur les Sept-Couronnes si je suis incapable de contrôler la Baie des Serfs? Pourquoi les gens me feraient-ils confiance?

-Vous êtes une Targaryen, déclara Jorah, la Mère des Dragons.

-Vous savez vous comme moi que Westeros hait les Targaryens. Soupira Arthur.

Daenerys serra le poing.

-Je refuse de partir pour Westeros, lâcha-t-elle. Arthur a raison; nous ne sommes pas prêt. Et je ne laisserai pas ceux que j'ai libéré de l'esclavage être enchaînés à nouveau. Je vais faire ce que font les reines; je vais régner.

Un immense sentiment de fierté s'empara d'Arthur, et se traduisit assez vite par le grand sourire qui décorait son visage.

Ser Jorah s'inclina, et s'en alla. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua que le Stark ne l'avait pas suivi, il hésita quelques secondes, avant de finalement quitter la pièce.

-Tu as l'air satisfait. Nota la Reine.

-Je suis fier, c'était la surement la meilleure décision que tu pouvais prendre.

Arthur avait prit l'habitude de tutoyer Daenerys lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, la Mère des Dragons trouvait cela apaisant.

-Par rapport à ce qu'à dit Daario…

-Pitié, je serais prêt à me couper une couille pour qu'on ne parle pas de lui.

Daenerys gloussa, et caressa le crâne d'Ombre.

-J'aimerai te poser une question d'ordre personnelle, si cela ne te dérange pas.  
Arthur soupira d'exaspération, sans pour autant cesser de sourire.

-Ça va très certainement me déranger, mais vas-y.

-Pourquoi n'admires tu pas les corps des femmes?

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait ce genre de conversation?

-Pourquoi pas?

Le Stark prit un air faussement offusqué.

-Ça ne serait pas correct.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, avant qu'Arthur ne reprenne:

-Ça me va, mais il nous faut du vin et du temps.

-Je suis la Reine, rappela-t-elle, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

(Timeskip)

Ce fut à la nuit tombée, dans la chambre de Daenerys, qu'ils s'installèrent pour avoir leur conversation. Arthur remplie généreusement deux coupes de vin, et en tendit une à la Targaryen.

-Alors? S'impatienta cette dernière. Vas-tu répondre à ma question?

Arthur haussa les épaules.

-Est-ce si étrange de respecter les femmes au point de se soucier de leur pudeur?

Daenerys roula des yeux.

-Les Dothrakis trouvent le concept de pudeur stupide, ils font l'amour sous les étoiles et les yeux de tout le khalasar.

L'expression choquée du Stark arracha un éclat de rire à la Targaryenne. Il fixa le fond de sa coupe, et avala son contenu d'une traite.

-Je suis bien content de ne pas être né Dothraki. Avoua-t-il avant de se resservir.

Prise d'un doute, Daenerys ne pu s'empêcher de demander:

-Es-tu vierge?

La nouvelle réaction du nordien fut encore plus amusante que la première; il avala son vin de travers et essuya une violente quinte de toux.

-Non, finit-il par répondre en lui jetant un sourire mauvais.

Le sourire de Daenerys était, quant à lui, dangereusement taquin.

-Qui était-elle?

-Qui ça?

-La femme qui a fait de toi un homme.

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

-Elle devait être une créature presque divine pour faire fondre le coeur de glace de l'honorable Arthur Stark. Ajouta Daenerys, sans prendre la peine de masquer sa curiosité enfantine.

Le concerné gloussa, avant de perdre son regard dans ses souvenirs.

-C'était une véritable déesse. Pas en terme de beauté. Elle avait beau être magnifique, je te trouves bien plus jolie.

Daenerys s'empourpra violemment, mais Arthur ne le remarqua pas. Le souvenir de son amante avait envahi ses pensées.

-Elle s'appelait Omara, c'était la fille d'un riche marchand qui était de passage à Winterfell. Ses yeux m'ont carbonisé sur place dès qu'ils ont croisé les miens. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour me faire des avances, que ce soit en me faisant du pied sous la table, ou en me fixant pendant de longues minutes sans prendre la peine de masquer sa luxure. Le premier soir, j'ai failli céder. Par contre, la deuxième j'ai eu tôt fait de rendre les armes. Je venais de finir de m'entrainer à l'épée, et je retournais dans ma chambre pour me laver. Quand je l'ai vu, allongée sur mon lit, nue comme un ver. Son regard de braise posé sur moi. Le pauvre garçon que j'étais n'a pas su trouver la force de bouger. Je suis resté planté comme un idiot pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne m'attrape par le col, et ne m'entraine dans un monde dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Au départ, je n'étais que le jouet qu'elle avait choisie pour passer le temps durant son séjour. Mais le troisième soir après notre première nuit, j'étais devenu suffisamment doué pour qu'elle me considère comme un amant en bonne et due forme.

Il prit une pause afin de boire une gorgée de vin, avant d'adresser un sourire un tantinet pervers à son amie.

-Entre toi et moi, le Sang de Loup y était pour quelque chose.

Daenerys aurait ri, si elle n'avait pas été autant captivée par son histoire. Les effets du vin accentuaient considérablement ceux que le récit avait sur elle.

-Elle n'avait pas seulement une technique incroyable, elle maitrisait parfaitement l'art de la communication. Que ce soit à travers les yeux, ou avec ses lèvres splendides. Elle susurrait à mon oreille des choses qui feraient rougir le plus dépravé des Dothrakis. Le dernier soir qu'elle passa à Winterfell, fut la seule fois où j'ai réellement su prendre le contrôle de nos ébats. Et ça ne lui a pas déplu. Elle s'est mise à hurler qu'elle allait porter mon enfant avec fierté, ne serait-ce que pour faire honneur à un accouplement comme le nôtre. J'ai complètement perdu le fil après ça, le Sang du Loup avait prit le contrôle de ma tête. Nous n'avons arrêté que parce que nous y avons été forcé par le temps, sinon nous aurions surement continué pendant des jours.

Arthur avala le contenu de sa coupe, et se resservi encore une fois. Le vin était pur, les effets se firent de plus en plus présents.

Daenerys affichait un sourire satisfait, elle porta sa coupe à ses lèvres.

-Il y en a eu d'autres?

Le Stark secoua la tête.

-Pas d'autres femmes, mais un homme.

Cette déclaration choqua Daenerys au point qu'elle manqua de recracher son vin, Arthur éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

La Mère des Dragons se racla la gorge pour éviter de tousser, mais ses rougissements étaient tout à fait perceptibles.

-Tu… tu es sérieux?

-Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et c'était plus une expérience qu'autre chose. Relativisa Arthur. C'était pas trop mal au final, et ça a finit de me convaincre que j'aimais véritablement les femmes. Au point d'entièrement les respecter pour qui elles sont, et ce qu'elles sont.

Daenerys sirota sa boisson, le regard curieux.

-Et que sont les femmes, Arthur Stark?

Le nordien reposa sa coupe, et fixa Daenerys avec tendresse.

-Les créatures les plus fantastiques que le Monde ait jamais connu. Plus fantastiques encore que les Sombres-loups, les dragons ou même les enfants de la forêt.

Daenerys sentit sa poitrine gonfler de fierté, et ses joues s'empourprer une nouvelle fois. Elle se leva de sa chaise, et se tint face au Stark de toute sa prestance de Reine.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis, moi?

-« Ma Reine. » Voulut-elle l'entendre répondre. « Ma déesse. » « Mon amour. »

La dernière option était surement la meilleure de son point de vue.

Arthur sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants, sans jamais détacher son regard du sien.

Il se leva à son tour, et lorsqu'il se mit à lui caresser la joue, le coeur de la Reine rata un battement.

-Tu serais la plus fantastique des personnes, souffla-t-il de sa voix tendre, si seulement tu pouvais trouver le moyen de te pardonner.

Là-dessus, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire.

-Merci pour le verre Dany, et pour tout le reste.

Arthur Stark quitta la pièce, pas trop vite pour ne pas lui donner l'impression erronée qu'il fuyait, mais pas trop lentement non plus, afin de ne pas revenir sur sa décision.

Daenerys Targaryen, Reine de Meereen, resta plantée comme un piquet pendant quelques minutes. La main posée sur sa joue, les yeux embués.

-Salopard… Salopard… de Stark. Lâcha-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

Comment faisait-il pour pénétrer sa peau si facilement?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, si jamais ce début d'histoire t'as plu, je suis navré de t'annoncer qu'il n'ira pas plus loin…

En revanche, j'ai recommencé une nouvelle fiction mettant en scène 7 OC différents.

Le lien juste ici: s/13389716/1/Les-Sept-Salopards

À bientôt ;)


End file.
